Arrogant Devil : Bloody Romance
by BoysWhoCriedWolfEXO
Summary: Oh Sehun EXO fanfic. Rated M untuk adegan kekerasan dan pembunuhan. "Kau ingin kebebasan?" "Siapa yang membuat mu menderita?" Dia benci kehidupan! "Bagaimana kesepakatan kita tuan?" "Kau memang mempesona" "Selera musik mu buruk Oh Sehun.. bahkan sangat buruk!" "Kau idiot!" "Welcome to my world.." Check it out! And Happy Reading guys! :]


**Main cast :**

**Oh Sehun.**

**Rei [OC].  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

**Other cast :**

**Kim Jong In.**

**.**

**.**

**Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Thriller.**

**Rating : M [For death Chara]**

**Leigth : Oneshoot.**

**Author : Vira.**

**Summary : "_Tertawa lah puas diatas keangkuhan sikap mu.. Nikmati lah kesenangan dunia mu.. Sakiti lah orang- orang di sekitar mu.. Sebelum aku datang kembali.. Yah.. Datang kembali untuk membawa mu.. Membawa mu bersama ku.. ke dalam jurang penyesalan.. Menyiksamu dengan rasa sakit berkepanjangan.. Dan tertawa puas diatas penderitaan mu yang tiada akhir.. Karena sesungguhnya.. Aku lah sang iblis.. Yah.. Iblis yang akan menuntun mu.. Ke dalam kegelapan.. bersama ku.." _– Oh Sehun.**

.

.

.

.

.

**Eumm... sebenernya Silver juga bingung, tapi tiba- tiba aja dapet ide cerita kaya gini, eumm.. oneshoot lagi sih, soalnya belum pede buat nge- post yang chapter... hehehe.**

**Yahh semoga ada yang suka yaa, soalnya Silver juga rada kurang pede buat nge- post cerita yang ini, wkwkwk..**

**Check it out and..**

**Happy reading!**

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang lelaki dengan surai blonde dan juga kulit yang putih pucat duduk di balkon sebuah apartemen yang begitu menjulang tinggi di tengah- tengah kota Seoul, iris merahnya menatap tajam ke arah sebuah jendela kamar yang terletak di apartemen di depan apartemen yang di singgahinya, bibirnya membentuk sebuah seringaian setan.

"Kau memang mempesona"

Lelaki itu tertawa puas saat melihat seorang lelaki tua bertubuh gempal menampar pipi gadis cantik dengan surai kecoklatan sepinggang terpampang jelas di jendela itu.

Manusia memang kejam..

Manusia hanyalah makhluk menjijikan yang selalu mengutamakan nafsu..

Manusia adalah mahkluk kotor yang begitu angkuhnya menyebut diri mereka sebagai ciptaanNya yang terbaik..

Lelaki itu kembali tertawa puas saat melihat lelaki tua tadi menjambak rambut gadis cantik yang telah menarik perhatiannya itu. Lelaki itu tertawa puas melihat wajah cantik yang terlihat kesakitan itu. Lelaki itu tertawa puas melihat air mata yang mengalir membasahi wajah cantik nan mulus itu. Lelaki itu tertawa puas melihat betapa kejamnya lelaki tua itu. Dia menjilat bibir bawah nya pelan..

"Aku akan menaklukan mu manis.."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ting<em>**

**_Ting_**

**_Ting_**

Dentingan piano yang begitu memekan telinga menggema di seluruh pelosok ruangan bernuansa hitam itu. Seorang lelaki tampan dengan kulit putih pucat dan surai blondenya tampak duduk di atas kursi di depan piano itu dengan tangan yang menari- nari diatas tust- tust hitam putih tersebut.

Matanya menatap dingin kedepan, seolah bisa membunuh siapa saja yang lewat di hadapannya, jemari kekarnya terus menari dengan lincah diatas tust- tust piano tersebut, menciptakan nada menyeramkan yang begitu menyayat hati.

"Kekeke.." suara kekehan terdengar di sudut ruangan bernuansa hitam itu.

Lelaki tampan yang sedang memainkan piano itu tampak mendelik kearah suara kekehan itu berasal tanpa menghentikan permainan piano nya.

**_Tap_**

**_Tap_**

**_Tap_**

Suara langkah kaki yang begitu menggema di ruangan itu, tampak seorang lelaki berambut hitam pekat dengan iris onyx yang begitu tajam dan juga kulit tan nya yang begitu mempesona mendekati lelaki yang masih asyik dengan piano nya itu.

"Selera musik mu buruk.. bahkan sangat buruk.. Oh Sehun" ujarnya sarkastic.

Lelaki yang di panggil Oh Sehun tadi menghentikan permainan piano nya dan menatap lelaki berambut hitam pekat itu tajam "Apa mau mu Jongin?"

"Haha, easy brother.. well, sepertinya kau memang tak asyik di ajak bercanda" ujar lelaki yang di panggil Jongin itu sebelum merubah mimik wajahnya menjadi serius "Kau idiot!" cercanya membuat Sehun menggeram tak suka "Siapa manusia 'beruntung' itu?"

Sehun menatap Jongin marah "Jangan ikut campur!"

**_Slash_**

Mata Sehun berubah menjadi merah pekat seiring dengan rambutnya yang berubah warna menjadi silver, amarah Sehun sudah benar- benar di puncaknya sekarang sehingga tanpa peringatan Sehun segera melemparkan angin nya pada Jongin, angin yang bisa memotong apapun.

Jongin menatap Sehun bengis, iris nya pun telah berubah menjadi dark purple dengan surai dirty blonde, Jongin menatap lengan bajunya yang sobek dan pipinya yang mengeluarkan darah karena tergores angin Sehun tadi "Kau tau.. ini tidak adil.." ujar Jongin sarkastic.

Sehun mengepalkan tangannya kuat, dua buah tanduk berwarna hitam mencuat dari kepalanya, sayap hitam mengepak angkuh dari balik punggungnya, sayap yang terlihat seperti sayap elang dengan ukuran yang lebih besar dan sebuah ekor dengan ujung yang berbentuk panah.

Yah..

Wujud asli sang iblis.

Sehun masih menatap Jongin bengis yang di balas Jongin dengan tatapan meremehkan "Bodoh kau Oh Sehun!" klaim Jongin.

"Tutup mulut mu!"

**_Slash_**

Sehun menggeram kesal, kali ini Jongin berhasil menghindar dengan kekuatan teleportasinya itu "Seharusnya kau jangan emosi dulu!" bisik Jongin tepat di belakang Sehun membuat Sehun tersentak kaget dan segera berbalik namun dia tak mendapati Jongin disana "Aku akan membantu mu Sehun" ujar Jongin lagi membuat Sehun menoleh ke arah piano, dan menemukan Jongin di sana, sedang duduk dengan angkuhnya di atas grand piano yang besar itu.

Sehun kembali merubah wujudnya ke wujud manusia nya, dia menatap Jongin dengan alis yang terangkat sebelah "Bisa apa kau?"cecar Sehun.

Jongin terkekeh misterius "Apapun.. aku bisa melakukan apapun!"

Sehun mendengus "Tck! Aku tak butuh bantuan mu! Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri!" bentak Sehun dan berlalu meninggalkan Jongin di ruangan itu sendirian.

Jongin bersmirk ria melihat punggung Sehun yang menjauh, dia turun dari atas piano dan mendudukan dirinya di atas kursi yang ada di depan piano tersebut.

**_Ting_**

Jongin menekan sebuah tust piano itu secara asal "Well.. sepertinya akan menarik!" ujarnya bengis sebelum tertawa penuh kemenangan.

* * *

><p>Seorang gadis dengan surai kecoklatan sepinggang terlihat meringkuk di dalam kamarnya yang minim akan pencahayaan. Baju yang di kenakan nya sobek di beberapa bagian, air mata terlihat jelas mengaliri pipi putih mulus nya. Eyeliner yang di kenakan nya luntur membuat bagian di bawah garis matanya hitam. Rambut nya terlihat berantakan. Sudut bibir nya luka dengan wajah yang memar di beberapa bagian.<p>

Gadis itu terus mengigiti kuku nya takut, tak di hiraukan nya memar di sekujur tubuh nya, dia hanya terus menatap kedepan dengan pandangan kosong. Tidak ada cahaya yang terpancar dari bola mata indahnya. Tidak ada semangat untuk hidup yang tersorot dari pandangan matanya.

Yang ada hanya pandangan yang sarat dengan kekecewaan, keputusasaan, dan pandangan yang mengartikan seolah dia telah menyerah pada hidup dan berharap sang malaikat maut akan mencabut nyawa nya kapan saja, membawa nya pergi dari kejahatan dunia fana yang begitu menyiksanya, membuatnya tak bisa merasakan arti penting nya menikmati hidup.

**_Brak_**

Pintu kamar nya di buka dengan kasar, menampakkan seorang lelaki tua dengan tubuh gempal yang melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar itu, mendekati gadis yang sedang meringkuk di atas kasurnya. Melihat lelaki tua itu datang, gadis itu sontak terkejut dan mencoba menjauhkan dirinya dari lelaki itu sebelum akhirnya lelaki itu menarik rambut nya kasar dan mendekat kan wajahnya ke wajah gadis itu.

"Ini pelanggan yang kedua, aku tak ingin kau mengecewakan ku seperti yang pertama! Tak usah kau pikirkan kehormatan mu! Karena seorang sampah sampai kapan pun tetap lah sampah yang tak ada harga nya! Aku harus membayar hutang karena kalah judi! Dan jika kau tak melayani nya dengan baik, aku akan membunuh mu! Dengar itu anak sialan!" bentak lelaki tua itu kemudian menampik wajah gadis itu kasar.

Lelaki tua itu beranjak keluar dari kamarnya, membiarkan pintu kamarnya terbuka dan menampakkan sesosok lelaki tampan dengan surai blonde melangkah kan kakinya masuk kedalam kamar gadis itu setelah sebelum nya menutup pintu dan mengunci pintu itu rapat- rapat.

Lelaki tampan itu duduk dipinggir ranjang gadis itu sambil menatap gadis itu lembut, tangannya terjulur untuk mengusap surai coklat gadis itu sebelum di tepis kasar oleh sang gadis. Lelaki tampan itu tersenyum maklum. Dia menggeser duduknya agar lebih dekat dengan gadis itu dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Sehun, Oh Sehun" ujar lelaki itu memperkenal kan diri.

Gadis itu membuang mukanya "Aku tak tertarik!"

"Well.. setidaknya aku mencoba bersikap baik.." acuh Sehun sambil menggedikkan bahunya pelan.

"Lakukan lah dengan cepat!" ujar gadis itu membuat Sehun mengernyit heran "Apa yang ingin kau lakukan, lakukan lah dengan cepat!" lanjutnya membuat Sehun tersenyum menang.

Sehun menggerakkan tubuhnya mendekati gadis itu "Kau yakin manis?"

"Yah.." lirih gadis itu dengan setetes air mata yang jatuh dari pelupuk mata yang di lapisi bulu mata lentik itu.

Sehun membelai pipi gadis itu lembut seraya menghapus air matanya "Kau bersedia?"

Gadis itu mengangguk "Itu memang tugas ku.." lirih nya "..melayani mu" lanjutnya pedih.

Sehun tersenyum "Aku tau penderitaan mu.." ujar Sehun "..dan aku.. akan membebaskan mu.."

Gadis itu menatap Sehun tak percaya "Membebas.. kan?"

Sehun mengangguk "Ya.."

"Sudikah.. kau?"

"Why not girl.."

Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya kearah gadis itu dan mendaratkan bibir tipis miliknya diatas bibir peach milik gadis itu, gadis itu membelalakan matanya kaget, gadis itu ingin sekali mendorong Sehun, namun entah mengapa tubuhnya terasa kaku, dirinya seolah tersihir karena ciuman lembut Sehun.

Sehun mendorong gadis itu pelan hingga gadis itu terbaring di atas kasur dengan posisi Sehun yang berada di atasnya. Sehun melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap lurus mata gadis di bawahnya yang menatapnya sendu. Sehun membelai pipi putih mulus itu lembut.

"Tidur lah.." bisik Sehun tepat di telinga gadis itu yang ajaibnya membuat gadis itu langsung terbang ke alam mimpinya.

* * *

><p>Sehun menutup pintu kamar itu pelan dan mendapati seorang lelaki tua yang menatap nya dengan senyum sumringah yang menyebalkan. Tapi Sehun tetap membalas senyum itu.<p>

"Bagaimana Tuan, apa dia melayani mu dengan baik?" tanya lelaki tua itu.

Sehun mengangguk "Tentu" jawab Sehun yang membuat lelaki tua itu tersenyum senang.

Sehun melangkahkan kaki nya menjauhi kamar itu dan berjalan kearah ruang tengah masih dengan di ikuti oleh lelaki tua itu. Sehun mendudukan dirinya di atas sofa dan membuka dua kancing teratas kemeja hitam yang di pakai nya.

"Jadi bagaimana kesepakatan kita Tuan?" ujar lelaki tua itu dengan senyum aneh sambil menggesek- gesekkan satu sisi permukaan telapak tangannya, ke sisi telapak tangan yang satunya.

Sehun menolehkan pandangannya kearah lelaki di depannya sebelum kemudian membuka koper yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada di depan mereka, setelah koper terbuka, Sehun memutar koper itu dan menggesernya kearah lelaki tua di depannya yang langsung menatap lapar koper itu.

Lelaki itu mengambil satu ikat uang yang berjumlah satu juta won dari dalam koper itu sebelum menghambur- hamburkan isinya keluar "Aku kaya! Hahaha aku kaya!" teriaknya heboh.

Sehun bersmirk ria melihat lelaki tamak di hadapannya. Dia bangkit dari posisi duduk nya dan melangkah kan kakinya keluar dari apartemen ini masih dengan seringaian yang menghiasi wajah tampannya. Sehun terus melanjutkan langkah kaki nya menuju hingga atap apartemen dan merubah wujud manusianya menjadi wujud iblis nya yang begitu tampan dan menakutkan.

Angin hitam menyelimuti sekujur tubuhnya "Selamat menikmati kesenangan mu sebelum aku merebut nya.. manusia bodoh!" ujar Sehun sarkastic sebelum dirinya lenyap dari sana bersama angin hitam yang menyelimuti tubuhnya.

.

.

**_Tertawa lah puas diatas keangkuhan sikap mu.._**

**_Nikmati lah kesenangan dunia mu.._**

**_Sakiti lah orang- orang di sekitar mu.._**

**_Sebelum aku datang kembali.._**

**_Yah.._**

**_Datang kembali untuk membawa mu.._**

**_Membawa mu bersama ku.. ke dalam jurang penyesalan.._**

**_Menyiksamu dengan rasa sakit berkepanjangan.._**

**_Dan tertawa puas diatas penderitaan mu yang tiada akhir.._**

**_Karena sesungguhnya.._**

**_Aku lah sang iblis.._**

**_Yah.._**

**_Iblis yang akan menuntun mu.._**

**_Ke dalam kegelapan.. bersama ku.._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

><p>Mata indah itu tertutup rapat, tangan mungilnya menutup erat kedua indra pendengarannya, bibirnya terbungkam, tubuh mungil nya bergetar hebat, peluh menetes derah di sekujur tubuhnya.<p>

Dia benci kehidupan!

Dia benci kehidupan yang seakan mempermainkannya!

Dia benci kehidupan yang seakan menertawakannya!

Maksud ku, sebagai seorang manusia yang hidup dan bernafas, dia sama sekali tak pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya bersyukur karena telah di beri nafas dan bisa hidup di dunia yang fana ini. Karena kenyataannya, dunia indah yang penuh kebahagian seperti di drama- drama sama dengan nol besar!

Omong kosong!

Persetan dengan semua orang- orang yang hidup di dunia ini!

Gadis berambut coklat itu membuka kedua matanya dan menyingkir kan kedua tangan mungilnya dari kedua indra pendengarnya. Dia tersenyum sinis saat mendengar suara teriakan dan tangisan seorang wanita paruh baya dan juga suara bentakan dan cacian seorang lelaki tua yang brengsek itu.

Orang tua nya.

Jangan tertawa! Sudah kubilang hidup itu tidak indah! Jadi jangan salahkan gadis ini kalau dia membenci kehidupan karena dia memang tak punya alasan lagi untuk hidup. Bahkan lelaki tua brengsek yang merupakan ayahnya itu menjualnya untuk melunasi hutang akibat kalah judi, lalu bagaimana dengan wanita paruh baya yang merupakan ibunya itu? Cih! Persetan! Ibu nya hanya diam saja saat melihat dirinya di siksa karena mengecewakan pelanggan pertamanya dengan menghajar lelaki hidung belang itu habis- habisan saat mencoba menyentuhnya yang berujung dengan penyiksaan ayah nya pada dirinya.

Ibu nya tak perduli!

Ibu nya menutup matanya!

Ibu nya pergi meninggalkannya!

Membiarkan dirinya disakiti oleh lelaki tua itu!

Membiarkan dirinya di jual!

Sekarang katakan! Apa gadis itu masih punya alasan untuk hidup?

Gadis itu tertawa puas saat mendengar suara pecahan keramik bersamaan dengan teriakan pilu ibunya. Dia turun dari kasurnya dan membuka sedikit pintu kamarnya berniat untuk mengintip. Dan disana, dapat dilihatnya sang ibu yang sudah tergeletak tak bernyawa dengan kepala yang berlumuran darah dan sang ayah yang menyeringai setan menatap sang ibu yang sudah tak bernyawa.

Gadis itu menutup pintunya cepat, bibir nya membentuk sebuah smirk, ibunya telah mati.. ibunya.. mati! Gadis itu tertawa dalam hati, biar saja wanita jelek itu mati, lagi pula apa gunanya dia hidup?! Apa gunanya dia hidup jika membela anaknya sendiri saja tidak bisa!

**_Tes_**

Satu tetes air jatuh dari pelupuk matanya, turun kebawah membasahi pipi putih mulusnya. Gadis itu menyentuh air matanya dengan jari lentiknya dan menatap air itu miris.

Kenapa?

Kenapa ia menangis?

Bukankah ia senang ibunya telah mati?

Tapi.. kenapa air mata ini masih mengalir?

Kenapa air mata itu terus saja mengalir?

Sial!

Kenapa?!

Gadis itu merosot dari posisi berdirinya dan jatuh terduduk dengan bersandar pada daun pintu. Dia mencengkram rambut coklatnya kuat dengan air mata yang terus mengalir, bibir peach mungilnya terus menggumamkan kata 'ibu' berkali- kali. Pandangan matanya terlihat kosong.

Payah! Kenapa harus menangis?! Kenapa harus menangisi orang tua jelek itu?! Gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya kuat, dia tidak bodoh, dia tidak bisa membohongi perasaan nya sendiri, ibunya bukan orang jahat, ibunya selalu membelanya jika ayahnya menyiksanya, ibunya.. satu- satunya orang yang menyayangi nya dan menganggapnya berarti di dunia ini. Alasan ibunya tak menolongnya waktu itu adalah karena ayahnya mengancam akan membunuh dirinya jika ibunya ikut campur. Bodoh!

Bahkan ibunya berterima kasih karena dia telah di lahirkan!

Padahal ibunya adalah orang yang telah melahirkannya!

Haruskah..

Haruskah dia berterima kasih juga kepada ibunya karena telah melahirkan nya ke dunia?

Tapi untuk apa..

Untuk apa ia berterimakasih?

Dia bahkan benci hidup ini!

Gadis itu terus menangis dalam diam sambil mengigiti kukunya, perasaannya kacau! Sekarang dia benar- benar sendirian! Tak ada lagi yang akan membelanya! Tak ada lagi orang yang menyayanginya! Tak ada lagi orang yang menganggap nya ada! Tak ada lagi orang yang bersyukur karena dirinya telah dilahirkan kedunia ini! Ibunya telah mati! Ibunya.. mati! Mati di bunuh.. di bunuh oleh ayah nya..

_"__Hei aku tau penderitaan mu.."_ samar.. tapi gadis itu dapat mendengar sayup- sayup suara berat yang menelusup masuk ke gendang telinganya.

_"__Kau ingin kebebasan bukan? Ikut lah bersama ku.."_

Kebebasan?

Yah dia menginginkan itu!

_"__Tak usah bingung.. kau mengenal ku.. manis.."_ bisik suara itu lagi membuatnya tersadar sepenuhnya. Yah.. dia mengenalnya.. walaupun baru sekali tapi dia mengenalnya. Gadis itu pun menghapus air matanya dan bangkit dari posisi duduk nya.

_"__Kau kesal bukan? Kau lelah dengan dunia?"_

Yah..

_"__Kau menderita? Siapa.. siapa yang membuat mu menderita?"_

Ayah!

_"__Lenyapkan orang- orang yang membuat mu menderita! Buat mereka mengerti penderitaan mu! Buat mereka merasakan rasa sakit mu! Balas mereka! Luapkan rasa dendam mu! Kejarlah kepuasan batin mu! Siksa mereka! Dan tertawalah.. tertawalah diatas penderitaan mereka!"_

Yah..

Ayah nya membunuh ibunya..

Ayah nya merenggut semua..

Ayah nya..

Harus mati!

Ya!

Mati!

_"__Jangan ragu! Aku akan selalu menuntun mu! Aku akan selau menunjukan jalan untuk mu balas dendam! Luapkan semuanya! Balas rasa sakit hati mu! Aku.. bersama mu!"_

Ya!

Gadis itu melirik sebuah gunting yang ada di atas meja nakasnya, dia menyeringai menatap gunting itu. Langkah kakinya membawanya mendekat kearah gunting itu, tangan mungilnya meraih gunting itu kedalam genggamannya. Ia melangkah keluar kamar, mendekati lelaki tua bertubuh gempal yang masih sibuk membereskan mayat ibunya.

Dia menyeringai senang, langkah pelannya membawanya semakin mendekat ke arah lelaki tua itu dan..

**_Zrash_**

Gunting itu menancap dengan sombongnya di kepala lelaki tua itu, disusul dengan darah segar yang mengalir keluar dan juga teriakan pilu yang terdengar memekakan telinga. Gadis itu mencabut gunting itu dari kepala lelaki tua itu, sebelum menusukkannya lagi di tempat yang sama secara berulang- rulang.

"Mati kau! Mati!" teriaknya dengan diiringi tawa penuh kepuasan.

**_Trak_**

Gadis itu menjatuhkan gunting yang berlumuran darah itu ketika menyadari kalau lelaki tua itu tak lagi bernafas, matanya menatap nanar tangannya yang di penuhi noda darah, bahkan wajah cantik nya terciprat noda darah dan itu membuatnya terlihat menyeramkan.

"Apa.. yang ku.. lakukan?" lirih gadis itu sambil menjambak kedua rambutnya, membuat rambutnya ikut terdonai oleh darah.

Gadis itu menatap takut jasad di depannya, dia telah membunuh orang! Dia membunuh ayah nya! Sekarang dia takut, apa yang harus di lakukannya? Air mata itu kembali mengalir derah membasahi pipi nya yang sudah kotor oleh darah. Dia benar- benar takut sekarang!

_"__Jangan takut!" _

Suara itu lagi! Gadis itu mengedarkan pandangannya kesuluruh penjuru ruangan, dan disana, di luar jendela apartemen nya, matanya menangkap sesosok pria tampan dengan rambut blonde dan kulit yang seputih susu tersenyum lembut kearahnya. Gadis itu berjalan mendekat kearah jendela.

"Jangan takut! Sudah ku bilang kalau aku selalu bersama mu kan? Sekarang mendekat lah! Ikut lah bersama ku! Aku akan memberi mu kebebasan yang kau mau!" ujarnya sambil menujulur kan tangannya.

Gadis itu membawa langkahnya semakin dekat kearah jendela itu, tangan nya terjulur untuk membalas uluran tangan pria itu "Sebutkan nama mu!" perintah lelaki itu.

"Rei" ujar gadis itu menyebutkan namanya sembari membuka jendela yang tertutup itu.

Lelaki itu menyeringai "Kau bersedia ikut dengan ku.. Rei?"

Gadis bernama Rei itu mengangguk, dia melangkah naik ke atas frame jendela yang terbuka itu, tangannya terjulur, meminta pria itu untuk menyambut uluran tangannya.

Lelaki itu tersenyum menang "Kalau begitu, gapailah tangan ku.." ujar pria itu masih dengan menjulurkan tangannya.

Rei mengangguk, masih dengan tangan yang terjulur, kaki kanannya terangkat untuk membawanya lebih mendekat kearah pria itu dan..

**_Wush_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Bruk_**

Rei merasakan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya, seolah sesuatu dipaksa untuk keluar dari dalam raganya sebelum semuanya menjadi.. gelap.

Lelaki itu menyeringai senang "Gotcha.. Rei!" desis nya sebelum menghilang dari tempat itu.

.

.

_"__Dilaporkan dari Seoul, Apgujeong- dong, seorang perempuan cantik di temukan tewas setelah terjun bebas dari kamar apartemennya di lantai 21. Polisi menduga sempat adanya pembunuhan berantai sebelum gadis itu memutuskan untuk bunuh diri, karena polisi menemukan satu jasad perempuan paruh baya yang kira- kira berumur 40 tahun dan jasad lelaki tua yang kira- kira berumur 56 tahun. Terdapat luka pukulan benda keras di kepala sang wanita paruh baya dan luka tusuk di kepala sang pria paruh baya. Menurut kronologis yang di dapatkan, wanita paruh baya itu mati karena di bunuh oleh pria paruh baya itu dengan di pukul menggunakan vas bunga tepat dikepalanya, karena di temukan serpihan vas bunga di TKP dan juga beberapa serpihan vas bunga di kepala wanita tersebut, sementara sang pria paruh baya mati karena kepalanya ditusuk menggunakan gunting karena ditemukan gunting yang berlumuran darah tergeletak di TKP, sementara sang gadis di duga bunuh diri. Penyebab gadis itu bunuh diri masih belum di ketahui secara pasti. Belakangan di ketahui kalau ketiga korban adalah satu keluarga"_

_._

_._

* * *

><p>Sehun terlihat sedang duduk bersandar pada sebuah sofa berwarna merah darah yang terletak di ruangan yang bernuansa hitam itu. Bibirnya tak henti- hentinya mengukir sebuah senyum atau lebih tepatnya seringaian penuh kemenangan.<p>

"_Its seems you're already done it.._" ujar sebuah suara berat seseorang yang tiba- tiba sudah duduk di sampingnya.

Sehun menoleh dan mendapati seorang lelaki berambut hitam pekat duduk di sebelahnya "Yeah.."

"Well.. aku tidak menyangka kau akan sekejam itu Sehun! Haha" ejeknya.

"Tck! Jangan munafik Jongin, tak ada iblis yang baik! Itu bahkan belum seberapa!" dengus Sehun.

Lelaki yang di panggil Jongin itu mengangguk "Haha kau memang selalu begitu Sehun!"

**_Ceklek_**

Pintu berwarna hitam itu terbuka lebar, menampakkan sesosok gadis cantik dengan surai blonde yang di biarkan tergerai indah, tubuh tinggi semampainya dibalut dengan gaun hitam selutut tanpa lengan, sayap dengan bentuk seperti sayap kupu- kupu berwarna hitam mengembang indah dari balik punggung nya, sepasang tanduk berwarna hitam mencuat dari kedua sisi samping kepalanya, iris biru laut nya menatap datar kedua pria tampan yang ada di dalam ruangan.

Kaki jenjang yang di alasi higheels berwarna hitam dengan sedikit glitter itu melangkah pelan, membawa dirinya mendekat kearah dua pria yang masih menatapnya kagum dengan senyum yang terus terukir dibibir mereka.

"_Well.. she's here.._" bisik Jongin pada Sehun yang hanya di balas anggukan oleh Sehun.

"Sehun" panggil gadis itu pelan.

Sehun tersenyum dan bangkit dari duduk nya, dia melangkah mendekati gadis cantik itu kemudian berbisik di telinga nya "Kau telah bebas.." bisik nya lembut "_..and now.. you're mine!_" tegas Sehun.

Gadis itu menyeringai "_I know!_" bisik nya tepat di telinga Sehun.

"_Well.._ nikmati waktu kalian" ujar Jongin sebelum menghilang dari ruangan itu, meninggalkan gadis itu dan juga Sehun berdua.

"_I love you.._" ungkap Sehun.

Gadis itu mengangguk "_So do I.._" balasnya membuat Sehun tersenyum menang.

Sehun menuntun gadis itu mendekat kearah jendela dan menyibakkan korden hitam yang menutupi jendela itu, terpampang lah di iris biru laut gadis itu, sebuah tempat antah berantah dengan langit yang berwarna merah api dan tanah yang hitam seperti hangus terbakar, tanpa matahari, tanpa tumbuhan, tanpa binatang, dapat terdengar di indra pendengarannya, teriakan pilu, jeritan tersiksa dan rintihan putus asa.

Gadis itu tersenyum menatap dunia antah berantah di depannya, tidak ada hal yang indah, tidak ada kemunafikan, tidak ada kepalsuan, karena disini.. semuanya sama, menjerit, merintih, berteriak. Tidak ada yang namanya kebahagiaan, karena disini.. semuanya tersiksa, tersakiti. Masih dengan senyum nya, gadis itu menatap Sehun penuh arti, inilah.. inilah dunia nya, disini lah seharusnya dia berada, di tempat ini!

Tangan gadis itu terangkat untuk membelai pipi Sehun sayang "Terima kasih" ujarnya bahagia.

Sehun mengangguk "_Welcome to my world.._ Rei.."

.

.

.

**_Aku sudah bilang kan?_**

**_Aku akan membawa mu.._**

**_Aku akan membebaskan mu.._**

**_Membebaskan mu dengan cara ku sendiri.._**

**_Cara seorang iblis!_**

**_Tahukan kau betapa cantik nya dirimu saat berlumuran darah?_**

**_Tahukah kau betapa indah nya dirimu dengan tatapan keputusasaan itu?_**

**_Tahukah kau betapa mempesona nya dirimu saat dilinangi air mata?_**

**_Tahukah kau betapa menawan nya dirimu saat merasakan penderitaan itu?_**

**_Jangan bingung!_**

**_Di mata ku.._**

**_Saat- saat kau terlihat menyedihkan adalah saat- saat kau menjadi yang paling cantik di dunia ini.._**

**_Karena sekali lagi.._**

**_Aku lah sang iblis!_**

**_Iblis yang mencintai mu.._**

**_Iblis yang menaklukan mu.._**

**_Iblis yang membebaskan mu.._**

**_Jadi selamat datang di dunia ku.._**

**_Dunia nyata tanpa kebohongan dan kemunafikkan.._**

**_Dunia yang sarat akan kegelapan.._**

**_Dunia yang penuh dengan kesengsaraan.._**

**_Dunia impian mu.._**

**_Jadi tersenyum lah.._**

**_Tersenyum lah pada ku.._**

**_Berterima kasih lah pada ku.._**

**_Karena telah membawa mu.._**

**_Menuju kebebasan yang kau impikan.._**

**_Mengabulkan permohonan mu untuk ikut bersama ku.._**

**_Menuju dunia ku.._**

**_Yah.._**

**_Dunia sang iblis.. yang kekal_**

**_..dan abadi.._**

.

.

.

**THE END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**wuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... apa iniii?! hrggggg maafkan akuu kalau jadinya begini :[ bener bener ngga ada maksud menistakan Sehun kok, Sehun itu kan pacar ku #dibakar.**

**okehh gimanagimanagimanaa? is there anyeone who like this fict? ohmaygad, i hope you like it guys, aku gatau kenapaa tapi ide ini muncul tibatiba, jadi yahhhh jangan salah kan Silver yaa, salahkan otak Silverrr, huhuhu.**

**oyaaa buat temanteman Silver yang request dari tahun jebot duludulu, maaf sejutaa maaff fanfic kalian masih on going, dan Silver lagi buntu ide bangettt, maaf yaaa, tapi Silver janji bakal kelarin itu fanfic pesenan kok...**

**terakhir, RnR jangan lupa yaaa!**

**karena komentar kalian itu sangat berharga buat Silver yang masih sangat amatiran ini T^T *bow***


End file.
